


常识指导

by bangui



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangui/pseuds/bangui
Summary: 起初只是一些对仰慕者的幻想。
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Michael De Santa
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

很难说这是怎么回事，一切的起因可能源于桌上的那把巴雷特狙击步枪——经典的M82A1型号，加装了高倍狙镜和改良枪托，枪身上有金属色的黑曼巴涂装，因为常年磨损蛇身布满了密集的刮痕。这不是武器店里常见的枪种，至少在武装国度或者其他时髦的枪店不会出售这款81年的老枪，它看起来有些年头但保养得很好，很容易让人想到它对于枪主人来说作为与过去相伴的回忆之物其意义要大于武器本身。

那么他为什么会拿出这把枪呢？

富兰克林开始思考这个问题，或者说他的思维缓缓偏转方向落到了这上面，关于枪械的种种在他的脑海中如潮水般涌来冲刷上礁石又迅速退去，但就潮水本身来说无论冲刷多少个回合也没有对礁石的形状造成任何实质性的改变。

原因并不是狙击步枪。

富兰克林局促地做了个深呼吸，淡香水的味道马上进入他的鼻腔。前调像是桦木和黑加仑，意外地非常清新，至少这个气息与他想象中的很不一样，他本来以为这个男人会在香水上用得更张扬些这样才与他暴躁的个性和时刻微皱的眉头相符，但或许品味与本质就该有微妙的错位，越是优雅美丽的蛇越是危险凶猛。他有点意乱神迷地想。

他的导师离他有点太近了，旋拧枪管时抬动的臂肘快要蹭到他的胸口，气息与辐射出的体温在周身形成的氛围本来存在一个对外的界限，但此时这个界限模糊不定左右摇摆着，如同座钟摇晃的摆锤，他不确定现在这个时刻他有没有被导师接纳进自己的氛围中，紧张的礁石仍在冲刷中纹丝不动。

麦克把组装好的狙枪抬到与肩齐平的位置，调整角度透过狙镜瞄准，而富兰克林的注意力没有在他演示的瞄准姿态上，他的视线落在男人的颈侧，平时在颈间若隐若现的纹身此时在他伸展脖颈时露出了全貌，那里静谧地生长着黑色的玫瑰。富兰克林的心中升起了一种异样的想法，在一个显眼的位置却常常被掩盖着的玫瑰之于他也许是某种秘而不发的情结，也许代表着隐秘却冶艳欲念，等待一个有心之举将之掬起。

“你没有在听，是不是，富兰克林。”

就语法上来说这是一个问句，但麦克的语气里没有一丝询问的意味。

“噢，我……”

突然被叫到名字，富兰克林就像个发呆被抓住的学生——某种意义上确实如此——他有些尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

“我讲个故事吧，”麦克把枪收回提箱里给自己倒了杯威士忌，“在我十九岁那年我从邻居家偷了一把柯尔特，那是我第一次接触到手枪，至于这玩意到底该怎么用当时我一概不知。我的计划是用这支枪去抢劫三个街区外一家偏僻的面包店，但我并不想真正造成什么伤亡，至少我还没有要杀死谁的觉悟。可惜的是我并不知道只要关上保险栓就不会有开错枪的事，于是当时的我选择把子弹全部卸掉，揣着装模作势的空枪开始了我的抢劫计划。”

他把酒杯里澄澈的液体一饮而尽，停顿了一下接着说，“我选在一个刚下过雨的傍晚，为了省电，面包店里只有收银台和门口的位置开了灯，当时在面包店里的除了我和收银的店员还有一个穿着黄色兜帽衫的矮个子青年。我有想过等最后一个客人离开再动手，但时针马上就要指向八点，天色越来越黑，店员将会打开所有的灯，在那之后会很不利于我逃跑，而且那个兜帽青年一直在柜台前挑挑拣拣没有要离开的意思。不得已我只能趁早动手，从夹克的内层掏出手枪对准正盯着电视机里无聊节目看得津津有味的收银员，他显然吓了一大跳，咚地一声从塑料座椅上摔了下去，我用胳膊撑着收银台伸出半个身子用枪指着摔在地上的他“把所有钱给我！”我这么对他说。但出乎我意料的是我刚说完这句话就被抓住了手臂，是那个兜帽青年从后面冲了上来，我马上把枪换到了另一只手上但还没等我说什么就被他掐着脖子摁在地上。”

“如果当时那把枪里真有子弹的话。”

他比了个“嘭”的手势。

“我不至于一无所获还搞得这么狼狈。”

“那你后来逃掉了吗？”话音刚落富兰克林就开始后悔，他这么问完全是在说傻话。

“我只是想告诉你，选择走这条路选择步我的后尘，就要有相应的“常识”，无论是杀人的觉悟还是熟练武器的操作。”

他上前拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，有那么一点温度从掌心渗透向织物下的皮肤，即使他的手停留了一秒就离开，富兰克林仍能在空无一物的肩甲上感到他留下的重量的印象。

年轻人略一沉吟。

“……所谓的常识，即便是你也有没有遵循的地方。”

麦克疑惑地挑起半边眉毛。

“我是说，你最终还是选择了退出，组建一个家庭，像所有实现了美国梦的中年白人一样把自己的下半辈子都浪费在泳池边的太阳椅上，无所事事地等着身体问题和精神疾病追上自己。不管你过去是怎样的一段传奇，man，你亲手把那些都毁了。”

“那在你的想象中我该如何？一辈子居无定所，拿着花不完的钱混迹在一片灯红酒绿里，永远孤身一人，永远可悲可怜？”

麦克笑了起来，他似乎并没有为富兰克林的冒犯感到气恼。

“你在生气吗富兰克林。”

依旧是不容回答的问句。

麦克离他更近了，富兰克林俨然能从他浅绿色的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。

“下一次我希望你能更坦诚地直白地告诉我你在想什么。”

富兰克林的嘴唇上传来陌生的触感，有些奇怪的，刺痛的感觉，吻的到来及其突然停留的时间也说不上长但并非蜻蜓点水般地简单示意，这毫无疑问是个结结实实的吻，带着不容置疑的力度认真地碾上，仿佛在说“请记住这次经历”。

但仅仅是一个薄吻对于富兰克林来说完全不够，界定于私有的界限好不容易向他打开，欲念的味道顷刻叫他心醉神迷。他覆上那肆意漫生的玫瑰把抽离而去的气息又重新拉回自己身边，麦克没有拒绝，富兰克林顺势把他摁倒在桌上。


	2. 2

年轻人空有方刚血气却缺乏经验，毕竟无论调情还是做爱富兰克林的经验都只局限于已然分手的女友和暗巷里买口活的女郎，换句话说在这方面他完全是个新手，而与之相对的，他也并不如他想象中的那般了解麦克。在他的理解里他的导师会为他直截了当的求爱表现得手足无措，毕竟作为直男的麦克——证据是他那个不算完满的家庭，应该对同性间的亲密行为感到抵触。但事实似乎并非他所想的那样，麦克不仅主动吻上他，还在被压制在桌上时娴熟地勾住他的脖颈，灵巧的舌探进他的口腔极具技巧地勾动起他的舌纠缠在一起。

他撩起年长者的衬衫下摆手掌向下却先是蹭到了腰带，麦克似乎发现了他这个失误，在亲吻的间隙毫不留情地笑出了声。富兰克林的手掌上传来另一个人真切地温度是在几秒后，因为常年缺乏运动麦克小腹上堆积着不少软肉，也许在更年轻些的时候这里存在着隐约可见的腹肌，但现在存在的证明已无处可寻只有遐想可做虚拟的证人。不过肉感有肉感的好，富兰克林突然想到自己的前女友，那个女孩为了减肥吃奥利司他吃到天天呕吐，他想到了她高耸的颧骨如她瘦削脸颊上生长出的锋利刀片，抚摸而上时要几乎切开他俩的肌肤。

桌面上的空间还是太小，富兰克林摸索着探索身下这具不再年轻的身体时手肘撞到了空掉的玻璃杯，“嘭”的一声掉在了地上。

他刚揉捏上柔软的胸脯就被麦克抓住了手腕，“别在这。”缠绵的亲吻让他的声音变得湿润，即便如此引导者不容置疑的威严仍有力量叫富兰克林顺从他的节奏。

富兰克林将他的导师从桌上挽起，紧接着就被推进了靠背椅里。

麦克先是抬起富兰克林的下巴安抚性地吻了吻他的嘴唇。“你之前做过吗？”他问。

富兰克林囫囵将这个问题吞下花了好几秒才消化它。

“如果是和男人的话，不，一次都没有。”

不知道是不是他看错了，麦克好像翻了个白眼。

富兰克林突然意识到他忽略了一个他早该发现的问题，“等下，我不是第一个？”

“你难道觉得你能有多特殊？”

说实在的这句话有点伤到他了。

“那崔弗说的都是真的？天，我一直以为那只是种比喻，那在我之前的是……我是说，你是和崔弗做过对吗？”

“小子，没人告诉你这种时候该少问点问题吗？”

富兰克林只是莫名觉得有点气恼，确实，现在不是个询问对方情史的好时候，至少在麦克撑着他的大腿弯腰俯身的时候这种问题非常败人兴致。他不清楚到底是不是因为那点自己都没意识到的伊莱克特情结让他不由自主地为游刃有余的导师所倾倒，如果确实如此，那他也毫不忌讳地承认在崇敬的阴暗面里他无数次幻想过亲吻袖口上那截裸露的肌肤。而此时麦克又轻描淡写地告诉他，他所心驰神往的地方早就被别的什么人捷足先登，纵使富兰克林不是个善妒的人也觉得嘴里泛出了点酸涩。

“不过我可以告诉你不是崔弗，没人想和那个脏兮兮的疯子上床。之前的那家伙是个在花园银行工作的律师……操，我已经想不起来他叫什么名字了，总之闭上你的嘴好好享受。”

富兰克林看着自己的导师跪在自己的双腿间，他的身上依旧散发着那种好闻的味道，其成分不仅有昂贵的香水还有独属于麦克的淡淡烟草味和金属的冷气，只有在离得够近时才能从中抽丝剥茧，这让富兰克林想到他们从史崔奇那帮人手里救下拉马后在绕城公路旁停车，他摇下车窗，麦克就在不远处倚着车给自己点烟，他的手里攥着枪，受伤的胳膊还淌着血。

现在那双握过枪的，杀过无数人的双手解开了他的腰带，碰上了他半勃的分身，男人的动作说不上轻柔但具有耐心，欲望在他的逗弄中翻涌上表面，富兰克林的呼吸随着抚慰的频率被打乱，不得不说麦克对于快感的拿捏分外得心应手。

温热的舌先是触动上阴茎的顶端，富兰克林觉得有一股电流从那里蹿上了他的小腹。麦克的小舌不紧不慢地围着顶端打转，轻轻地舔舐掉前端渗出的兴奋的液体，点到即止似的顺着突出的筋络吻到深处。但仅仅如此，男人连简单的吞吃都没有施舍只是玩弄调情的小把戏，一边把玩着对方的欲念，一边迟迟对渴求的释放视而不见。

富兰克林难受得紧，他必须做点什么，麦克看样子绝不是那种在做爱时会为对方考虑的类型。他低下头捏着麦克的下颚叫他抬起头来，拇指探进他的口腔压住舌头让男人被迫张开了嘴。

“Mikey man，好好做行吗？”他的声音沙哑到难以置信。

他把分身送入男人的口腔，一些来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角滴到了地板上，温暖的甬道顷刻间包围了难耐许久的柱体，富兰克林不禁从喉咙深处滑出了一声低吼。

他崇敬的导师，犯罪界的显赫人物，一个家庭的父亲，此刻正跪在他的身前吞咽他的下体，那枚银圈戒指依然桎梏在象征婚姻的无名指上，在刮擦过发热的阴茎时带来无法忽视的陌生的冷感，在这个世界上有另一枚与之相同的戒指正套在一个女人的手上，也许她此刻正巧想到了她的丈夫，但绝对不会知晓她的丈夫正在别的男人身下贪欢。不渝爱情的实在纽带变成了一个笑话，仅剩的价值只有作为一个刺激情欲的道具，背德的快感冲昏了富兰克林的头脑。

也许，他想，也许他可以留下一个张扬的吻痕，在男人滚动的喉结上，在衬衫的衣领不够遮挡的位置，当他的妻子质问耻痕的由来时他会怎么回答？

“唔——”身下传来一声呻吟，富兰克林的整个柱身都没入了麦克的口腔，男人在这时来了个深厚，条件反射的哽噎感让他浅绿色的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气。柔软温热的内壁挤压着富兰克林的下体，年轻人下意识地向前顶腰摁着男人的后脑把阴茎送向了更深处。

麦克在他即将达到高潮的时候退了出来，粘稠的浊液射在敞开的领口，顺着裸露的发红的皮肤滑向了在急促的呼吸中起伏的胸口。

“嘿，我可不喜欢，容易走火的枪。”

麦克先得有点筋疲力尽，他没心思去收拾挂在身上被扯开大半的衬衫只是站起来半靠在桌上喘气。

“一会我们可以再做一次，到床上去。”

富兰克林把头埋在他的胸口手臂绕上了他的腰间，麦克对精力旺盛的年轻人颇感无奈。

“我已经老了，禁不起多折腾。”

“那就算你欠我的。”富兰克林不依不饶地贴上他的鼻尖。

“好吧好吧，小子，从长计议。”


End file.
